playschoolfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Play School: Knock and Hit
Play School: Knock and Hit is a roleplay, action, adventure, shooter and epic game. It is a upcoming game on Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS for Australia only. Only can edit if you're a member. Gameplay *System: Wii and 3DS *Players: 1 to 4 *Wi-Fi: No *Controls: Wii remote by itself, or the Wii remote with nunchuck Controls These controllers is for every character that can use a D-Pad for moving a player. 'Player's Moves' 'Partner's Moves' Story A player wakes up and they gets breakfast, the toys came to visit the player and they destroyed the Ink Castle by a minon. When Little Ted is getting berries, they ran away. The player ask Pauline McLeod who was all the toys disappear and they have to join the team. NES Bowser steal all the Pearl weapons (except starter Pearl weapons), but the player can see 8-bit things and the toys disappear and they must to join by ask the NES person. Finally, Little Ted join the team by asking the NES person. More to come... Modes Each menu has 5 modes. The Builder mode has 4, and the Options has 5. *Story (For Missons and Levels, Views and more!) *Multiplayer (2 to 4 players) *Builder **Level Builder **Player Builder **Item Builer **Weapon Builder *Shop *Options **Music **Sound **Controls **Language **Erase Data Characters Playable Player You can create your own player such as names, clothes, make-ups and more! Partners Non-Freedom Partners These partners has melee weapons but also can use with Pearl weapons. But non-freedom partners has to join the team. *Big Ted *Little Ted *Hamble *Jemima *Slush *Maurice *Meeka *Jim *Scrap *Humpty *Diddle *Fergus *Sam the Lamb *Banana *Daisy *Henny Penny *Goosy Lucy *Kim *Lisa *Darcy *Henry *Henrietta *Troy *Tony *Owl *Tippy Freedom Partners These partners does not have any melee weapons, but they use attacks instead of weapons. But freedom partners has to join the team. These attacks from top to botton in bullet are: *Basic *Side *Up/Down *Finale Outback-X Freedom Partners Bananas in Pyjamas Freedom Partners Rocking-Z Freedom Partners Non-Playable These characters does not be playable, they can be a helper or anything. *Pauline McLeod *Johnny Knoxville (kicked out by the minons) * Items There are kinds of items in each game. Objects *Question Block *Brick Block *Spring *Heart Fill Collections *Coins *Black Coins *Rings *Berries *Pearls *Keys *Stickers Vehicles Look at: List of Vehicles Gadgets & Equipment Gadgets and Equipment can be bought from the shop or by completing specific Achievements and/or Missions. They can be equiped to any Partner by pressing - or Start and then Equip. It allows the player to execute various moves. Weapons Each playable character, aside from the player, uses various kinds of weapons, each one with their own unique ability. Weapons can be obtained by the following ways: *Acquired at the start of the game. *Bought from the mode Shop *Given by locals by completing certain of their missions. *Given automatically at the end of a level, during a cutscene. *Completing specific Achievements. *Finding various components, hidden within playable stages, then assembling them at Weapon Builder Mode. Normal Weapons *Sword *Gun *Hammer *Whip *Wand *Axe *Arrow *Stick *Bomb *Chainsaw *Bat *Missle *Boomerang *Spear Pearl Weapons Pearl Weapons are available to all Non-Freedom Partners. They have the same function. These weapons are also upgraded if they are used quite often. Some of them have to be targeted while others do not. The criteria for acquiring them are listed above in the bullets. Beam Swords Colour of your bean sword are: *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Cyan *Purple *Pink *Teal *Brown Melee Weapons Melee weapons are different for every non-freedom partner and cannot be changed. *Big Ted - Hairy Box *Little Ted - Teddy Bear Gun *Hamble - Doll Arrow *Jemima - Peach Rod *Slush - Mud Gun *Maurice - Dark Wand *Meeka - *Jim - *Scrap - *Humpty - *Diddle - *Fergus - *Sam the Lamb - *Banana - *Daisy - *Henny Penny - *Goosy Lucy - *Kim - *Lisa - *Darcy - *Henry - *Henrietta - *Troy - *Tony - *Owl - *Tippy - Battle Cards NOTE: The bold word means newcomer. They use a character to attack these moves are: *Simon Burke *Sofya Gollan *Karen Pang *Justine Clarke *Jay Laga'aia *Andrew McFarlane *Rhys Muldoon *Leah Vandenberg *Teo Gebert *Matt Passmore *Christine Anu *Alex Papps *Georgie Parker *Brooke Satchwell *Hugh Sheridan *Essie Davis *Jolene Anderson *Abi Tucker *Luke Carroll *Emma Palmer *Rachael Coopes *Jonny Pasvolsky *Colin Buchanan *Glenn Butcher *Benita Collings *Trisha Goddard *John Hamblin *Noni Hazlehurst *David James *Angela Moore *Philip Quast *George Spartels *Don Spencer *Monica Trapaga *'Robyn Archer' *'Franciscus Henri' Enemies Bear Enemies *Bears *Teddy Bears *Robot Bears *Undead Bears *Winged-Bears *Bumper Bears *X-Ray Bears *Ball Bears *Spinning Bears *Lava Bears Bug Enemies *Flies *Butterflies *Bees *Beetles Mario Enemies *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Paragoombas *Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Chain Chomps *Spikes *Buzzy Beetles *Cheep Cheeps *Piranha Plants *Boos *Pink Boos *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Dry Bones *Shy Guys *Fly Guys Robot Enemies *Mecha Robots *Rainbow Robots *Swordman Robots *Hammer Robots Farm Enemies *Cows *Horses *Chickens *Pigs *Sheeps *Donkeys *Buffalos *Ducks *Cats *Dogs NES Enemies *NES Snakes *NES Goombas *NES Koopa Troopas *NES Flies *NES Marios *NES Luigis *NES Toads Misc. Enemies *Giant Shy Guys *Joker Fuys *X-Ray Duys Shop Buy for Coins, Black Coins, Rings and/or Berries. Pearl Weapons Gadgets & Equipment Change Perspective To change the perspective, choose the RPG mode for battle or shooter or just the adventure mode for not battle. Poll Do you like the game so far? Yes No I have no option. Gallery Knock and Hit Poster.JPG|A poster Snake in Knock and Hit.JPG|3 NES Snakes Category:Games